


Genius is one of the many Forms of Insanity

by Timey_Wimey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Afghanistan, Angst, Arc Reactor, BAMF Tony Stark, Battle of New York (Marvel), Hurt Tony Stark, Iron Man 1, Madness, Mental Instability, SHIELD, Secret Identity, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is the Villain, Villain Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timey_Wimey/pseuds/Timey_Wimey
Summary: Tony Stark has never been sane. Especially since those very particular three months spent imprisoned at a place beginning with ‘Afghan’ and ending in ‘istan’ because God he just just can’t mention that name, let alone think about it.Tony Stark, is also presumed dead. As far as the public and media know, the several search and rescue teams that were sent out in a desperate attempt to find the missing genius, found no clues as to where he could have gone.After his disappearance. Ironman; one of the most feared vigilante villains of New York, makes his first appearance.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Home Sweet Home

Tony Stark has never been sane. Especially since those very particular three months spent imprisoned at a place beginning with ‘Afghan’ and ending in ‘istan’  _because God he just just can’t mention that name, let alone think about it_.  Though, he had always been  different . He noticed it at young age, not because of his abnormally high rate of intelligence, but because of his thought process. People just  didn’t seem to understand his unusual ways of thinking. Tony was  obsessed with trying to understand how things worked, both organic and mechanical. Dissecting a mouse he found outside the Stark mansion, Tony liked to study the ways in which organic body worked in comparison to a mechanical concept. His parents strongly disapproved.

_ ‘Tony! What in God’s name are you doing!” Howard yelled in his drunken state “This is absolutely fucking unacceptable, you little fucking brat. What makes you think that you can go around doing such horrid things, not to mention that you would prefer to do this instead of working on the engine that I gave you. Ha! I bet your not even capable of fixing it, you’ll never live up to your name. Your such a stupid, pathetic little boy, aren’t you?’ _

_Tony Stark_ , is also presumed dead. As far as the public and media know, the several search and rescue teams that were sent out in a desperate attempt to find the missing genius, found no clues as to where he could have gone. It was as if he had  disappeared off the face of the Earth , as some may say, and just how he disappeared is yet to be discovered.

_ ‘ Just now, it appears that we are getting intel on the search for the renowned genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist; Tony Stark, it appears that the search is being called off. After three long months of searching for Tony Stark, the search is being called off. Now, I believe that Colonel James Rhodes, a close friend and leader of the search for Mr. Stark, has made a speech earlier about the situation-‘ _

Tony laughed at their stupidity. A sharp, shrill bark that cut through the silence in his lab. He bent in on himself, hands covering his face, wheezing with hysterical laughter. 

It stopped just as abruptly as it started. 

He slumped back into the red padded seat of his 32 Ford Flathead Roadster, fingers idling tracing patterns along the top edge of the car door.

“Hey J,” he asked as he lazily gazed up to the ceiling “On a percentage rating one to one hundred, how likely is it that these idiots actually find out that I’m still alive?”

“At this rate, I estimate a ten percent probability, Sir. The media appears to be following Colonel Rhodes’ cover story of your disappearance with very few objections .” the AI replied “Sir, may I enquire,-“

“-No, you may not-“

“-what is your reasoning behind this act of misguidance? It is very unlike you to carry out such an act and considering-“

“ _-_ _Mute _ _._ ”

Tony sighed. His empty stare studying the news report on one of his holographic screens. 

“You gonna sit there and stare at that all day?”

Tony practically shot out of his skin at the question posed by a new voice. He flinched violently, twisting around in the car as quick as lightning, jolting the overly large mechanism seated with his chest and immediately regretted doing it. He hissed as a bolt of pain shot across his torso, a hand flying up to clutch the cool blue glow.

“God, Platypus,” he grimaced “I’ve just gotten back from that hell hole and your planning on giving me a _heart attack-_ “

“-come on, man-“

“-You wound me Rhodes, how could you possibly do-“

“ _-Tony-_ “

“-How long have you been standing there?” 

“Long enough.” Rhodes sighed, not mentioning the sudden change in subject. 

He stood leaning against the doorframe of the lab entrance, in casual wear, before taking several steps further into the lab until he was pretty much opposite to Tony, crossing his arms across his chest. His focus remained entirely on the renowned genius. Rhodes has known Tony from a very tony age, he knew his mannerisms, and his tendency to avoid serious conversations, and he most defiantly knew when there was something wrong.

“Look Tony, the media thinks your dead-“

“-that was the general idea-“

“-can you please, just  _ stop _ _interrupting!_ Let me speak.” Tony put up his hands in mock defeat

“The media thinks your dead, _as_ _ you _ _wanted_ , they’re requesting for another conference. They want more information, Tony.”

“They want more information, give them it.”

“Look, I don’t know how long we can keep this up.” He said “all we need is one slip up and the media will be on our backs. What will they think of you if they find out that you didn’t want to be found?”

“What I want isn’t any of their concern, Rhodes.” Tony stated, meeting his eyes for the first time in the conversation

It was at this point Rhodes was able properly look at Tony, his unusually pale complexion, casting heavy, dark shadows beneath his eyes and cheekbones and that his body was notably  thinner than before, the way that his goatee was ever so slightly more unkempt as normal and how his hair was spiked upwards definitely dishevelled, which clearly hadn’t been maintained in days. On top of this, there was the injuries he had obtained from his time in Afghanistan, a number of cuts littered his face, not to mention the largest which ran from just above his eyebrow on the left of his face downwards in a jagged line to just below edge of the his nose. Despite the stitches, which were given hastily by a very worried Miss. Pepper Potts, that was defiantly going to scar. His right eye was showing the beginnings of a black eye, and noticeable of all, for Rhodes, _his eyes,_ _God, his eyes, _ were lacking in their usual glint of cockiness. Instead they were empty and void, like black holes in the vastness of a deep cold space. A more piercing, manic glint lurked deeper under their surface, a hint of a predatory danger snarling and biting, waiting impatiently to be released. 

Rhodes was instantly taken aback by that look. It chilled him to the bone.

“What’s wrong Rhodey-bear?” He asked, a genuine worry, though his features contradicted his concern strongly, dark angular shadows casting a menacing, and entirely _wrong_ look “Did I say something wrong, or?”

“Tones..” he said, becoming increasingly anxious 

“What, Rhodes.”

“Tony... are you okay?” He asked

“Of course I’m okay, I’m the _King_ of okay, you know that don’t you?” He smirked, a short burst of laughter escaping his lips

“Actually-“

“-J, tell ‘em”

“Sir, I believe I am actually on Colonel Rhodes’ side of reasoning. You have spent a total amount of seventy-two hours in the lab and have refused to leave, sleep, or acquire any means of nutrition, despite my advice.” Rhodes’ head snapped to Tony in an instant out of pure shock

“Tony-“

“Jarvis, I swear to god, I’m going to reprogram you and sell your spare parts on Amazon.” 

“Only looking out for your well-being, Sir.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever-“

“ _Tony._ ” James sighed “I really don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Yeah? Why not? I think it’s a brilliant idea.”

“I’m worried for you Tones. Why are you even doing this? You get back from three months of torture in a  cave of all damned places in the barren desert of Afghan-“

“ _ -I don’t want to talk about it- _ “ he grimaces, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fists at the mention of the name; too many unwanted memories

“-Istan with that  _ thing _ implanted in your chest and the first thing you do is demand that nobody tells the media that you are still alive, and when you get home you lock yourself in the lab for days on end and I find you sitting in a state like this? What are you even doing down here Tony? It’s  not healthy.”

“...I’m working on something.”

“Oh yeah? And what could you be working on that is that damned important because surely to god it cant have anything to do with Stark Industries, they all think your dead or dying somewhere in-“

“ _-Stop saying that word!_ ” He growled, aggravated as his voice raised to a near shout. He screwed his eyes shut, dipping his head downwards as his trembling hands met his face, ragged breaths escaping through his mouth.

After seemingly recovering, he snarled, pushing the car door open with much more force than necessary and stepped out, slamming it behind him, the noise echoed through the lab, creating a new eerie silence. Rhodes stepped back as he did so, unnerved by seeing his friend In such a state.

“Tony, come on, I just want to help-“

“-I’m working on  _something_ , okay? It’s none of your business Rhodes.”

“Okay, okay.” He said, raising his hands in a calming gesture, as it talking to a wild animal “All I’m asking is that you be more careful, Tones. You need to look after yourself, you need to  eat , the thought of me coming in here one day to find you dead on the floor scares me Tony, it’s terrifies me, and I don’t know what to do to help you.”

Tony stared at him, his eyes regarding his form, scanning and analysing what he just said.

“Pepper’s worried too, you know. I know she hasn’t been around lately, she’s trying to help with Stark Industries. I talked to her on the phone, and she’s  worried for you Tony, your not yourself. Not since what happened. And that’s okay, that fine because an untrained individual enduring that much abuse? That much torture? It’s bound to do something up here.” He points to his temple 

Tony looked away, his eyes finding interest in a particular piece of paper on a table behind Rhodey. What was it with people treating him like some sort of child? He was more than capable of looking after himself, wasn’t he? He didn’t need people running after him, bragging him to  get his shit  together.

“I’m going to head back up okay? I’ll grab you a sandwich and drop it off before I leave. I’ve got a meeting at four and I better not be late for it” he smiled tightly “I’ll see you later, Tones.”

Rhodes patted Tony on the shoulder and nodded, before turning and promptly heading out of the lab, Leaving Tony standing staring at the spot where he had been standing.

_‘It’s bound to do something up here.’_

* * *

“Colonel Rhodes? It’s nice to hear from you again.” Pepper’s voice sounded through the phone

“Miss. Potts, it’s about Tony.” 

Rhodes heard her sigh, accompanied with the audible click of her high heels, presumably going to a quieter area to talk about the matter.

“How is he?”

“Not doing good.” He said “I went to go check on him earlier today, found him in his lab. Jarvis said that he had been in there for seventy-two hours without sleep or proper nutrition, I’m worried about him Pepper.”

“Me too.” She said sadly “He’s never been like this before, I dread to think about what they did to him while he was there.”

“I know. He’s not the Tony I knew anymore. He’s changed. Pepper, when I was in there... he uh, he looked straight at me, and it terrified me. There’s something in his eyes.. they look  so empty , but there’s something that looks  so dangerous behind them.”

“Do you think he.. that he might need help?”

“...I don’t think it would be a bad thing. Though knowing Tony, he would decline it, especially since everyone thinks he’s dead. Chances are he is suffering from some sort of PTSD, it’s not uncommon in these sort of situations; the anger, the inability to talk about the events that happened to him due to anxiety, how he has disconnected him self from social interaction... it screams to me that somethings wrong.”

“I don’t know what to do James.”

“I think at this point we can only be there for him.” 

Another sigh.

“Look, James, i have to go, but I’m finishing up with the Stark Industries work today, I’ll probably be back at the mansion tomorrow, we can talk more then.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” he said “Oh and Pepper, one more thing, I asked him what he was doing with all that time in the lab.”

“What did he say?”

“All he said was that he was ‘working on  something ’. I just hope he isn’t going to go and do something stupid.”

“Alright, when you get back, keep an eye on him.” She said “I’ll be back at the mansion as quick as I can tomorrow. I’ll see you then, Colonel.”

“I’ll see you then, Miss. Potts.”

That night, a man clad in silver armour was spotted rocketing up into the sky.


	2. Creating Darkness

Tony, to say the least, was ecstatic. Not only way he able to build a suit from a box of scraps in Af- _you know what, let’s just not mention that word_. But, he was also able to successfully memories and recreate its schematics, improving it and creating an overall sleeker and more seamless look. Though, the silver glinted prototype itself still needed a series of improvements, for example, the icing problem, which Tony had learnt about the hard way. Turns out that flying up to the edge of the Earth’s atmosphere isn’t ideal for a non space-proof suit,  who would’ve thought? Hence why he was currently sitting with a nice cool ice pack pressed against the back of his concussed head after an unplanned crash landing through the roof of his Malibu lab.

‘ _Guess it only adds to our_ _ craziness.. ’ _

_‘...Our? We’re plural now?_ ’

A giggle of laughter escaped his lips at the thought. He screwed his eyes shut and willed it to pass.

‘ _If you’d like to think that, a head case like us always seems to confuse the matter..’_

He huffed, pressing the ice pack harder onto his head and forcing a wince. Was it him or were those thoughts getting worse? Standing from his position at the bar of the bottom of the workshop, Tony downed a small glass of scotch before sauntering down the length of the room, taking in the sight his older projects. Machinery was scattered and strewnacross workbenches and the floor,covering the room with a unusual sense of hysteria. When was the last time he tidied up in here?

‘ _Too long ago. Probably before Afghani-‘_

- _Anyways_!  Circling the workbench in his lab, Tony headed towards his holographic computer set-up, pausing when a square of pale yellow paper protruding through a mass of unorganised papers, tools and machinery parts caught in his peripheral vision; a sticky note. Turning hesitantly towards it, he studied the neat curly blue writing on the page.

‘ _Where were you Tony? I’m still in the mansion, let me know when you are back. From Pepper.’_

“Jarvis?” He asked biting his lip, eyes vacantly fixated on the almost luminous paper.

“Yes, Sir?”

At the AI’s voice, Tony appeared to jolt from his stream of thought, shaking his head and pressing a trembling hand up against his tempt to rid himself of the trance.

“How’s the new designs looking?”

“The new design for the Mark Three is complete, Sir.” The AI’s monotone voice announced “Though I strongly believe that it would be wise to create a solution to counteract the exosystem’s icing problem that lead to your unfortunate head injury.” 

Tony could’ve sworn he could hear sarcasm in the voice.

“Uh... yeah, connect to the sys. co. Have it reconfigure the shell metals and use the gold titanium alloy from the seraphim tactical satellite. That should ensure a fuselage integrity while maintaining power-to-weight ratio. Got it?” 

“Yes. Should I render the proposed specification Sir?”

“Thrill me.” He smirked

Switching his attention to the small wall TV screen in the far corner of his lab, Tony watched as a news report was presented about his disappearance. God, when were they just going to accept that he was  _dead?_

_‘-and as we know, the search for Mr. Stark was officially called off midday yesterday, and his disappearance in Afghanistan is still very much a mystery. It is believed that the military forces are carrying out an investigation around the area that Mr.Stark was last scene in this country in hope that than can at least find out who took him.-‘_

_‘-ha, rumours these days. They’re not really doing an investigation for us, because we are alive! They’ve underestimated us, Stark.’_

‘ _Underestimated? What-‘_

_‘-You know what we mean. They would never expect someone like us to escape from Afghanistan by ourselves-‘_

He gasped as the sudden sense of panic hit him like a truck.  Oh god, oh god- Why- _why can’t he breath?_ Is it the arc? His heart? The ten rings- No he blew them to the depths of _hell_ \- but they will come back- _he’s in the cave again-oh god- it’s too dark. Too damp they have guns, weapons- they’re going hurt him, he can’t- breath- their hands. are. on .him. Grabbing- pulling- cutting open his chest- plunging his head under water- hitting and slashing his body- their gonna- he’s gonna-_

“Render complete, Sir.” Jarvis’ smooth cut through the raging storm of his mind like a hot knife through butter “Are you alright, Sir? I detect that your heart rate has escalated to one-hundred and twenty beats per minute. May I suggest that you take some deep breaths?”

He whimpered pathetically, pushing the palms of his hands firmly into his eyes, as if wishing that terrible tension and breathlessness away. Heaving in a final tremendous breath, Tony sagged further into his seat, letting his hands fall limply to his sides. He stared blankly at the floor which had suddenly become vastly interesting.

“ _Sir?_ ” Jarvis urged “Should I call for Miss. Potts?”

“ _No_. ” He growled

There was a few moments of suddenly tense silence that slowly suffocated Tony in his lab, one of the few places that he felt truly  safe.  If felt although the walls were slowly closing in on him, confining and m making him feel rather uneasy. Subconsciously, his left hand shakily made its way up to cover the reactor’s soft blue glow, fingers tracing the edges of its casing beneath his t-shirt, before beginning to tap out a somewhat comforting pattern on the reinforced glass cover. A small frown pinched his brow.

“You.. you said the render was complete?” He asked quietly

“Yes. I have displayed the render for you, Sir.” The concern in the AI’s voice was apparent, but Tony promptly ignored it, turning with piercing eyes to the display provided on the screen.

“A little ostentatious, don't you think?” He sighed, taking in the pure gold take on the new armour

“What was I thinking? You're usually so discreet.” Jarvis snarked

“Yeah yeah. Tell you what, throw some black and a little hot rod red in there while your at it.”

“Of course, Sir.” The colours were promptly loaded onto the design

The suit’s main colour was black, including a gold tinted face plate, arm and leg segments, emphasised by red embellishments. The red was sharp and sleek and stood out vastly from the black base coat, creating a both menacing and powerful appearance. 

_‘Ha, Red. Red like the colour of the blood on your hands. And black like your heart... What would the gold represent? Courage? Wisdom? No... more like our wealth and over inflated ego...’_

Tony blinked as the thoughts rushed through his mind. His eyes were focused solely on the screen taking in the new appearance of his  creation with a manic intensity.

“I  _like_ it. Fabricate it. Paint it.” he smiled, but his eyes were dark, like the blackness of the night sky

“Automatic assembly is commenced.” Jarvis notified “The estimated completion time is five hours.”

“Great.” He replied, picking up his watch from the desk in front of him and setting an alarm for five hours time. He couldn’t help the small toothy grin that formed almost unwillingly on his face.

“Now,” he exclaimed, clapping his hands together “I have a Miss.Potts to visit.”

* * *

  
“Tony! Where the  _hell_ have you been?!” 

Tony heard it before he saw it. The voice was followed shortly by a quickly increasing pace of stilettos clicking against the tiled floor.He had hardly even exited the staircase to his lab before he was spotted. He rolled his eyes, before making a move to locate the voice and the very angry, yet worried face of the one and only Pepper Potts.

“...I needed to get out.”

“ Get out? ”

“Yeah.” He replied uncaringly, shrugging his shoulders

“Tony, what are you doing? You are rescued from being  tortured in Afghanistan,-“ he cringes visibly “-the first thing you do is demand that it’s kept a secret that you are actually  alive , and now, you leave the house after you want to be hidden from the public!?” Her voice steadily increased in volume until it reached a near shout. She let out a shuddering breath.

“Rhodes has _already_ given me this lecture, I don’t need to hear it again Miss. Potts.” He growled, fists clenching at his sides

“I’m _scared_ , Tony. I’m scared, and I’m worried and I don’t know how to help you. You haven’t been the same since you were found”

“Why  _would_ I be the same, Pepper?” Pepper stared at him, a sudden clear mixture of shock and worried painted across her features

“Tony..”

“Why would I  ever be the same? You have no idea what they did to me. _Ha_ , my face tells enough of a story, and that isn’t even  half of it.” He gestures towards the cuts and bruises scattered across his face and neck, particularly the largest that is untidily stitched together “They  _tortured_ me Pepper, not just your every day kidnapping.” Leaning in close to her face he lowered his voice “ _How would you like it if you had open heart surgery with no anaesthetic or antiseptics?_ ”

Pepper looked at him with wide eyes.

“Tony, I didn’t realise-“

“-And what makes it worse? They had  Stark Industries weapons.  _My_ weapons, Pepper. Crates and crates of my weaponry that _I_ created, all to use against the military.” A sharp laugh “Isn’t it ironic?”

She looked at him in silence, eyes searching his darkened features, and the manic glee cast within his sharp eyes. She took several paces closer to him until she stood in front of him.

“I am so sorry, Tony.” She said sadly “I wish they could have found you sooner.”

“I wouldn’t have made any difference. I should be dead. When the convoy was intercepted, a bomb landed in front of me with  my name on it .” His breath hitched and he snarled, eyes cast on the ground “it blew up. There is shrapnel imbedded inches from my heart. This-“ he tapped the arc reactor “-is the only thing stopping it from getting there.”

He watched as Pepper’s face somehow managed to show more shock, her eyes widening they flicked over his face. After a moment of silence she shook her head minutely and slowly began to lift her arms. A gesture for a hug. Tony’s eyes shot down to her arms, and he inhaled, taking a nervous step back. 

“Please?” She pleaded “...I, I don’t know what to do for you, but I feel that all I  can do is be there for you.”

His cold, piercing eyes regarded her for several seconds, so long that Pepper appeared to begin to feel a sense of unease. _So that’s what Colonel Rhodes was talking about._ She shuffled uncomfortably. Though, Tony eventually appeared to give in, his shoulders slouching as he took a small step towards her making a small, silent gesture with his hand for her to go towards him. Pepper obliged, stepping towards him and gently enveloping him with her arms. His muscles were tense at first, but slowly began to relax over time, eventually melting into her embrace, bringing up his arms to return the hug. 

“The red carpet event is tonight.” She said softly after their embrace “Obadiah will be there.”

“So that’s why your all dressed up, huh?” He smiled slyly, but it quickly faded into a neutral expression as he gestured to the TV at the other side of the room “I’ll be watching.”

“I know you will.” She smiled lightly “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone, ok? Colonel Rhodes was meant to be here today, but he was called away on some military duties. He should be back in a few days.”

“Yeah,” he said

He looked over to the large sofa by the window of the main living room. Walking over to it, he picked up Pepper’s small blue handbag and handed it over to her with a small smile. 

“Have a good time” he told her

“I will. For you, Tony.”

“Pepper, you ready-“ a new voice sounded from the front door “ _-Tony?_ ”

Tony tensed behind Pepper, his piercing eyes snapping to stare down the new presence. 

‘ _We might have to do something about people finding out soon. Too many people are getting in on our little secret..’_

“Happy!” Pepper exclaimed “Its nice to see you again, I’ll be ready in a few minutes, I was just talking to Tony about the red carpet event.”

She turned back to Tony whose eyes were still fixed manically onto Happy, as if trying to will him out of existence.

“ _Oh_ , Tony don’t worry I told Happy about you already.” She said in realisation “...I figured with him being our driver, and him visiting our household regularly that it might be best to tell him.. nobody else knows. Just the four of us; you, me, Happy, and Colonel Rhodes.”

Tony, upon hearing this let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, allowing his eyes to float glossily back onto Pepper’s form.

“ _Don’t_ tell anyone else.” He stressed 

“I would never do that to you Tony.”

He nodded, convincing himself that everything was fine. Looking back to Happy, Tony noted his concerned expression and the frown pinched upon his brow. Though, Happy did not question him. He probably took note of the fact that he had just gotten back from three months of an extremely traumatic and torturous captivity in Afgh _anistan-_

“It’s good to see you again Boss.” He simply stated

“You too, Happy.” Tony replied quietly “You two better get going then, yeah? Better not be late!”

“I’ll be at the car” Happy pointed before turning to leave

“I’ll see you later then, Mr. Stark.”

“See you later, Miss. Potts” they shared a warm smile

‘ _Just like the old times.._ ’

He watched as she turned on her heel and began to walk to the front door of the mansion. His smile gradually fell from his face, leaving only dark, angular features and glinting eyes that bore into the back of her head. His eyes glanced down at her handbag that hung loosely over her shoulder, making sure that the small and barely noticeable tracking device was still securely in place.

**Author's Note:**

> EeeeeeeeK - I’ve had this story in mind for a while now, and I really needed to get it out there! Ik I have a couple of older stories that I haven’t come back to for quite a while, but after this one, I might go back and re-write some sections to tidy them up and improve them ;D 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
